Motherly
by onceihadwings
Summary: Harry talks for the first time after the war that too to Mrs. Weasley. Oneshot. R&R please!


Another experiment. I know this isn't that good but i promise to improve gradually. R&R please!

He was sitting there from past 2 hours. Gazing at nothing, thinking about no one, his heart was as empty as the glass placed on the table in front of him. His mouth was as dry as the withering leaves falling upon the window sill. His eyes were strained from sleepless nights. There was no happiness, nothing at all awaiting him. No godfather thinking about him, no friend of his father who would talk around about his ressemblance with his father, no elf to bet his life upon, no headmaster to greet him warmly, no unwanted appartions in his room.

'all because of me' he thought. His head now in his hands as he swung back and forth in restlessness. 'had i gone to the forest before, Fred would have been alive so as Lupin and Tonks. Teddy lost his parents because of me, i don't deserve to be his godfather... i am ashamed of being his godfather..' His head was now aching. Not the scar but the actual head which contained millions of thoughts mainly negative ones. He grabbed a few of his straids and pulled them in utter frustation. He felt so miserable to be the reason behind the war, the dead bodies. Every now and then the faces of the dead zoomed in front of his eyes, he could not sleep like that.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not realize someone sitting beside him until she placed a tender hand upon his shoulder.

'Mrs. Weasley?' he muttered. He saw her smile faintly at him.

'I asked you to come for dinner Harry dear' she spoke in a motherly voice which soothed his heart a little.

'I don't really think-k i want to eat' he replied coming back to his senses. He did not feel like having dinner, he did not feel like doing anything else rather than sit here and mourn for ages.

'Harry dear, you can't sit here all the time. All of them want to talk to you. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Aurthur.. everyone'

'I am sorry but- tell them i ll talk when i feel like, now i just want to-'

'I know how you feel Harry dear' she replied slowly.

Harry looked at her. He had not been able to meet her gaze after the war. He felt he was her culprit. He saw her eyes for the first time in 2 days, they were bloodshot and puffy from constant crying yet she managed to smile all the time while talking to him. He knew what she meant. She also had lost a son just as he had lost his dear ones. He wanted her to accuse him, he wanted her to blame him for Fred's death but what hurt him the most was she had begun treating him more lovingly after the war.

'Mrs. Weasley, why don't you blame me?' Harry asked with a strangled voice, swinging back and forth again.

'Blame you for what dear?' she asked with a questioning voice. Clearly she didn't have a clue what was he talking about.

'For ...' He couldn't complete the sentence the way he wanted. 'Fred'.

Mrs. Weasley's lips trembled as she opened her mouth to speak but her words were firm and clear. 'Never Harry , its not your fault..what happened was mere fate.. you have nothing to do with it' she finished squeezing his hand to ressure him.

He wondered from where did she get the strength to cope up with her loss. She had lost a son still she stood like backbone to the family. He never knew Mrs. Weasley was this strong. This was the other side of her personality. She was a loving mother at home and when it came to protecting her children she could go to any extent.

'Just like my mom' he smiled to himself thinking about the Voldemort attack 17 years ago. He had seen in the penesieve the way she was trying to shield his crib with unaided hands. Tears welled in his eyes involentarily as he thought about her yells, her fruitless attempts.

'Harry dear don't cry' she said with a thick voice giving him a bear hug. 'Probably my mom also smelled like this' he wondered for the first time his life.

'Mrs. Weasley' he said, his voice very low. It seemed like he was still not sure about what he was going to say.

'yes, Harry dear' she encouraged him with a motherly smile.

'can i-i call you mom?' He asked staring down at his knuckles. He heard a sob from Mrs. Weasley as she wrapped him in another rib cracking hug.

'Oh! Harry, you have never been less than a son to us' she replied with a broad grin. 'You have always been my son' she finished wiping off her tears with an old handkerchief which she probably started carrying after the war.

'Molly!' Mr. Weasley called from below.

'Come on son, others are waiting'

As he followed her downstairs he was sure it was the first time in 2 days he had seen her this happy. It made him happy.

Fin. 


End file.
